Medusa's Daughter
by MaddisonRei
Summary: No wonder Medusa went insane. Falling for a man totally unavailable, being banished, left with only the thought of you raising your child. But then being cursed. Being incapable of any physical contact. Being unable to look upon her own child. How is anyone supposed to remain sane through such torture? This is the story set AFTER this tragedy. The story of "Medusa's Daughter".


**Hello, everyone! I have been away from the fanfiction scene for quite a while now and this is kind of my comeback piece! I have never written a Percy Jackson fanfiction before, so please be nice :P **

**Enjoy**

"We've had a warning sent from Olympus. Medusa apparently had a child just after she was banished. Medusa's affair with Poseidon means that this child _could_ be the mortal daughter of two powerful gods which means that she is _very_ dangerous. And if she's anything like Medusa… well, in any case, the Gods have ordered her found. But we must also keep this a secret from both Percy and Poseidon. He is not to know that we are hunting his daughter!" Percy stood behind the door, conveniently overhearing the conversation between his teachers and the Olympian messenger. He turned to look at Annabeth and Grover who were both staring back at him.

"I could have a sister" He whispered. Being careful not to alert the talking adults that they had eavesdroppers. They both nodded, pulling him away from the door to discuss things properly. Once they were back safe and sound in Percy's cabin, Annabeth kissed Percy.

"Oh Percy! I'm so sorry."

"What are you going to do, Perce?" Grover asked. Percy shook his head, _I just don't know, _he thought.

"We'll find her ourselves. If she's dangerous then we're the best people they can send. But we can't let my dad find out." Grover and Annabeth looked at one another, not believing for second that Percy would be able to take down his sister if she was dangerous. But both nodded at him anyway, agreeing to accompany him on his quest to find his sister.

_**Meanwhile, in the underworld…**_

"You must forget about her, son. She hasn't shown up here in 14 months. Clearly the relationship means nothing to her and this is your chance to move on… maybe find one of Aphrodite's daughters to marry. They are all very beautiful." I looked at my father, not even bothering with a response, not that he would listen to it anyway.

"Hades, Artemis was also very beautiful. She could have been a daughter of Aphrodite for all you know. She _was_ a demi-god after all. Just because she doesn't know of her heritage doesn't mean that she is any less powerful." My mother, Persephone, spoke, cutting into my father's dream-filled rant.

"Of course it does! Do you really believe that Percy Jackson would be anywhere near as powerful or popular without the support and protection gained from him being Poseidon's son?"

My mother fell silent. She and I both knew that my father was right. But it didn't matter to me. Artemis was beautiful, intelligent and she was perfect for me. For the past two years we have been in a 'friends-with-benefits' relationship. Sex only, no romance. And that worked for us… or at least I thought it did. I didn't want a romantic relationship or I thought that I didn't. But with her, I always had a good time, whether it was a physical encounter or whether it was just talking as friends. But then everything just stopped. I feel as though I'm going through withdrawal without her here. 14 months without her and I am seriously reconsidering my stance on a romantic relationship. If it would win her back, I'd happily propose! Because I only realised now that I had lost her, how much she really meant to me.

"Fabian! Fabian!" I looked up to see my mother and father both staring at me, worried.

"I'm going up to earth. I'm going to find her." I decided. I could see that my mother was pleased with my decision, though my father was not.

"Earth is a big place, my son. How do you know you'll even find her? And there is also the fact that we have kept you safe down here by keeping you a secret. As soon as you leave this place the cloaking that I have over you will fall and Zeus will be able to track you. The son of Hades will not be easily accepted." The warning was supposed to deter me. I knew this. But still I shrugged. Let Zeus come! Anything that comes between Artemis and myself will not be tolerated.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you all think! **


End file.
